The present invention relates to a post foaming bodywash or shower gel. The bodywash is contained in a container having an actuator system for dispensing the bodywash. The post foaming bodywash formulation may be applied to skin as a fine stream gel which foams upon contact with skin. The gel which foams upon contact with the skin is dispensed from the container by manipulation of the actuator system.
Conventional skin cleansing liquid products and shower gels, are usually thick liquids, packed in bottles, which are relatively slow foaming and produce very little, relatively weak foam which quickly flattens after release from the bottle. Post-foaming gels such as shaving gels, use a soap-based system which may optionally contain a minor amount of a surfactant. Prior art post-foaming gel shower products have conventionally thickened sodium lauryl ether sulfate and fatty acid diethanolamide blended together with a low level of foaming agent, such as the liquefied hydrocarbon and chlorofluorohydrocarbon propellants. A number of major problems are associated with this type of product.
Bodywash products currently available have many drawbacks. For example, they are stringy, tacky to the touch. In addition, they possess very poor high temperature stability, are restricted to very low foaming agents, and require high viscosity bases to allow for thinning effects on the base while still trying to achieve a good gel. Standard shower gels also fail to provide enough deep cleaning capabilities and leave a greasy and slimy feeling and also are filmy to the touch. They also fail to stick to skin and lather in place.
The shower gel market presently contains the following product forms: clear and opacified/pearlized liquids, clear and opacified/pearlized gels, liquid/gels with suspended materials (encapsulated moisturizers, vitamins, botanicals), super fatted bases and multiphase bases.
For example, Hartmann, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,859 discloses a post-forming gel shaving composition which contains from about 40 to about 90 percent by weight water; from about 4 to about 25 percent by weight water-soluble soap; from about 0.5 to about 12 percent by weight aliphatic liquid post-foaming agent having saturated aliphatic hydrocarbons; from about 0.01 to about 5 percent by weight of at least one water-soluble gelling agent forming in the composition a gel having a yield value sufficiently high to restrain the composition from foaming for at least about 60 seconds; and from about 0.1 to about 2 percent by weight of a poly(ethylene oxide) having an average molecular weight of at least 2xc3x97105.
Dawson, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,427, discloses a stable, post-forming gel shower product having a soap-free, surfactant-based gel composition which includes a major amount of water, about 3-23% by weight of a water-soluble anionic alkali metal C10-C16 alkyl ether sulfate surfactant, about 1-24% by weight of a water dispersible ethoxylated fatty alcohol or fatty ester, about 2-4% of isopropyl myristate, about 1-10% of a mono- or disaccharide and about 5-20% by weight of a saturated aliphatic hydrocarbon foaming agent having 4 to 5 carbon atoms as an integral part of the gel structure, the anionic surfactant and the ethoxylated fatty alcohol or ester being present in a weight ration of 4:1 to about 1:4. Each of these documents, in particular the detailed description and examples, are incorporated by reference herein as set forth in their entirety.
Moreover, applicators which are conventionally employed for delivering the bodywash products on the market today are typically designed for pumping, pouring or squeezing the product from the applicator.
Thus, despite the products which are currently available, there is still a need for a composition containing a surfactant system which is non-greasy, refreshing, deep cleaning, and foams upon contact with skin and therefore eliminates the need to use applicators which require manual secondary applicators to generate foam in a bodywash or gel.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that the aforementioned problems and limitations associated with the bodywash liquids and shower gels available on the market today, are overcome by the present novel post-foaming composition which is employed in combination with a unique dispenser adapted to dispense a fine stream of the composition, which foams upon contact with the skin.
The present composition of the invention, packaging and actuator design produces a bodywash having very high esthetic values, including moisturizing capabilities which aid in producing soft skin without the greasy, slimy, filmy feeling frequently associated with hand creams; a refreshing, substantive fragrance instead of the perfumey fragrances usually associated with known bodywashes; and the present bodywash composition is applied directly to the skin instead of using a pouf as is usually done with known bodywashes.
Thus, the present invention also provides a post-foaming composition in combination with a dispenser that is adapted to dispense a fine stream of the post-foaming composition. The composition includes at least one surfactant and a material which is a volatile liquid at normal, i.e., atmospheric, pressure and foams upon contact with skin. The combination of the composition ingredients and the unique dispenser enables the user to deploy the fine stream of the composition onto the skin facilitates the immediate foaming of the composition. The composition is formulated to adhere to skin and not drip or run in a highly humid environment.
The post foaming composition of the present invention includes at least one surfactant and a material which is a volatile fluid such as a liquid at normal, i.e., atmospheric, pressure. The composition foams upon contact with the skin.
In one embodiment, the volatile fluid may be a liquid hydrocarbon. The hydrocarbon liquid may be small and/or medium length chain hydrocarbons, or may be small and medium chain halogen substituted carbon chains. More particularly, the volatile liquid may be a carbon compound comprising or selected from the group consisting of propane, n-butane, isopentane, incompletely halogenated chlorofluoro carbons and dimethyl ether and/or mixtures thereof. Preferably, the hydrocarbon is a 5 carbon aliphatic hydrocarbon.
The bodywash liquids and shower gels of the invention are, generally, aqueous solutions which may contain anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, soaps, Theological agents, conditioners, humectants, moisturizers, preservatives, botanical extracts, vitamins, fragrance and/or color. Other chemical formulas with unique skin care benefits, such as cationic or polyquaterniums, may also be added.
A shower gel composition of the present invention preferably contains 5%-30% w/w solids with a pH range between 4.0-7.5 and has a viscosity range from 1000 cps-60,000 cps. The shower gel composition may contain from 14.85% (wt) to 42.35% (wt) of water. The composition of the present invention may contain a post foaming additional agent such as a volatile liquid in an amount of at least 0.5% w/w of the volatile liquid between 1%-10% w/w of the volatile liquid. More preferably, the composition may contain less than 7.5% w/w of the volatile liquid. Most preferably from about 1% to about 5%. The volatile liquid contributes to the foaming action of the composition.
The post-foaming composition of the present invention may have a viscosity range of from about 1,000 cps to about 15,000 cps, with a preferred range of between about 2,000 cps to about 5,000 cps. The active ingredient level or solids content for this formula may range from about 5% to about 50%, preferably from about 5% to about 25%, or from about 10% to about 25%, with a preferred range of from about 15% to about 20%. The ratio of principle anionic surfactant to coactives is about 7.5 to about 1.
This composition when dispensed from the dispenser will dose as a clear gel/liquid and transform into a soft highly reticulated foam upon contact with skin.
The viscosity of the base concentrate is suitable for rapid blending with the post-foaming additive. A Theological change occurs when the hydrocarbon post-foaming agent is mixed with the composition base concentrate. This combination produces a clear liquid or an opaque paste. Different combinations of the elements of the composition, of course, may also be possible. The composition base may include an alkyl sulfate salt, an isoethionate, a betaine and an acrylic acid copolymer. These components may be blended in different ratios. Different ratios of elements will result in a broad range of viscosities when mixed with the hydrocarbon post foaming agent.
Bodywash liquids or shower gels are aqueous solutions which may contain anionic surfactants, nonionic surfactants, soaps, Theological agents, conditioners, humectants, moisturizers, preservatives, botanical extracts, vitamins, fragrance and/or color. Other chemical specialties with unique skin care benefits such as cationic or polyquaterniums may also be added. The composition of the present invention is used in combination with a dispenser which is adapted to dispense a fine stream of the composition onto skin. The dispenser may have an orifice which is less than about 0.020 inches in diameter, and preferably less than about 0.025 inches in diameter. The orifice may also have a length which is less than about 0.5 inches in length, and preferably about 0.25 inches in length.
It is the combination of the formulation of the composition and the delivery of the composition by the dispenser that produces an unique composition that foams upon contact with the skin and is an excellent bodywash.
The package componentry is extremely important and involves developing a system that will deliver a product as a clear liquid/gel that will foam upon contact with the skin. The final products should dispense as a fine stream and the entire contents of the container should evacuate at the same spray rate and pattern.
The actuator design (orifice size and nozzle length) must be optimized in conjunction with the viscosity of the base composition such that there is no change in the characteristics of the product during the products"" usage.
In order to deliver a consistent dosage foam, it was determined that a clear low viscosity liquid that immediately blows into foam is optimal. It is important that mixing of the base/post-foaming agent occur quickly so that the product would not run upon contact with the skin. In fact, the final product density and viscosity of the product should be high enough so that the product does not run but should be low enough so as to prevent the product from ricocheting off the skin.
The container of the present invention is generally a non-aerosol container which is designed to produce and deliver a product having the physical characteristics of a post-foaming aerosol shave gel. The container, which in combination with the composition of this invention, accomplish this objective deliver a foam upon consumer actuation. Those containers may be ABS (advanced barrier system), Airspray and ATMOS dispensing system.
The ABS dispensing system comprises or consists of a barrier pouch and valve assembly which is inserted into a 1 piece aluminum can and pressure filled through the valve. This assures propellant separation from product and no air contact throughout the life of the product. Actuation allows the compressed gas between the can wall and the barrier pouch to expand and expel product from the container.
The airspray dispensing system comprises or consists of a mousse finger pump that will generate a foam through mechanical action. Product is dispensed as a soft aerated foam created by mixing air from the container headspace with the product concentrate. Foam is produced without the use of any propellant.
The ATMOS dispensing system comprises or consists of a thin walled pleated plastic bottle and valve assembly within a natural rubber sleeve which expands as product is filled through the valve. The contraction of the rubber sleeve when the product is actuated provides the pressure to expel the product from the container.
The present invention is further illustrated by the following drawings.